The Ashes of Blood
by Arhani 'Hanny' Daforcena
Summary: A take on what Diva felt when Solomon came to kill her, and what she really thought about him. Sort-of Prequel to Escape from Blood, so I would recommend you read it. Please RnR! Diva X Solomon Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Her children… Nothing was more important to her than her children. They were her only family left, Saya, her sister, had wanted to kill her the moment they first met; while Solomon, the Chevalier of hers that had the biggest place in her heart, the only one that she had loved, betrayed her for her sister.

As she looked at the two cocoons in the baby-basket, as she sang to them, her heart could not help but reach out to _him_. Of all her Chevaliers, only _he_ fully understood her, only he was able to see through who she was. Only _he_ was the one whom she told of her fears and her desires… She could not tell the others, about those matters. Nathan would make an awful fuss about it, James would simply jump into conclusions, while Carl would do no better than James. Amshell… she feared him, to a certain extent. He always had the same expression, hiding some _big plan_ behind his smiles… True, he had almost been a father to her, but still… his need of her in his countless experiments was all too much for her to handle…

"Diva…" she heard the familiar voice the moment her song had finished. She turned and found_him_ standing before her, a mere shell of his former self. _He_ was disheveled and that always-present spark of joy in his ice-blue eyes was not present, with one of sadness and hopelessness that she could _not_ comprehend. Nonetheless, she smiled, and restrained herself from running into his arms. She _needed_ to prove to _him_ that she could do well without him. _His_ eyes flitted to her still unborn children and asked, "Are they the Queens of the next generation?"

_For one as cunning and intelligent as he was, his observational skills are quite lacking,_ she thought, _of course my children are the next Queens_. "Amshell opened my womb and retrieved them", she said with one of her seductive smiles despite using the form of her daughters' father. Damn it, what did Saya have and she did not? Why was it that her older sister had to take _everything_ from her?

Nathan was the one who broke that god-forsaken silence. "Solomon, since the new Queens will be born, I see no reason why we should continue to fight…" Nevertheless, his words were cut short by the other Chevalier.

"I have already submitted my heart to Saya" _he_ said, much to her displeasure. _No, it cannot be true!_ She screamed in her head. It could not be true. Throughout the years _he_ had been _her_ Chevalier, she had grown attached no _him_, more than any of her Chevaliers. If she could have her way, Amshell would not be leading their operations against Saya, but _he_ will, with her by his side. She could actually _trust_ him… However, _he _was a stubborn man, and whatever _he_ has decided on, must come into fruition. Despite Nathan's efforts to "grow up", _he_had a mission to accomplish, for the happiness of Saya. "Diva… please end your life" Those words were cruel, but so filled with affection. Even as_his _blade-like arm drew close to her neck she felt no fear, but comfort from _his_voice.

Returning into her female form, blocked _his _attack with her bare hand and forced _him_ to look into her feral, sapphire eyes. "Why, tell my why, of all my Chevaliers, it had to be you to love Saya Nee-sama?" she asked him the moment Nathan threw her sword to her. It was French-made, a masterpiece designed to hold her blood with the grooves running down the blade, commissioned by none other than _him_ to be made the moment she proved to be an adapt with the sword-arts._He _paused for a moment, and said nothing. _He_ dared not look away, but he refused to look at her either.

"It is because my heart goes to her, Diva" _he_ answered. "Believe me when I say that I am proud to have served you as your Chevalier, and when I say that your daughters would have a higher chance to survive if you perish" _His_ words were like the very steel her sword was forged from. But why… why would her daughters be able to survive without her? Would the humans not hunt them down, as she was? _He_ knew something… and she knew that _he_ was reluctant to reveal it. Nevertheless, she had to defend herself against _his_ attacks, for he alone knew how to kill higher-level Chiropterans without using the other Queen's blood. _He_ had told her in full honesty that it was _he_ who killed Martin Bormann during WWII, and _he_ had told her how to kill a Chevalier, and possibly, a Queen, by removing the victim's heart and crushing it…

Cutting _his _left shoulder with her sword, she whispered, "Saya Nee-sama will _never_ love you… She is too preoccupied in killing me". Immediately, _his_ expression softened, and _he_ stopped _his_ attacks to hold her in _his_ arms for one last time. _His _ice-blue eyes were filled with so much sadness when _he_ looked into her sapphire orbs, yet burning with _his_ resolve. "Don't go… Solomon… You can kill me if you want… but my daughters…"

_He_ tucked a lock of her long raven hair behind her ear, and tipped her chin. "You are so beautiful, Diva… but filled with so much rage and anger…" _he_ replied. "However, if you continue to live, you would be in a state such that you would be begging for death… I cannot risk it for you, as your Chevalier who once served you, and for Saya's happiness" Saya… the very mention of her sister's name aggravated her severely. Saya always had a family when she had not even a soul… She could still remember those days spent in that god-awful tower with only the sun's rays that stole through the bars of the cell for company… Even now, Saya took away the one man that she felt for… the one person she would… she could… ever love.

"I… love you" she whispered to _him_, before delivering deadly attacks so fast that even _he_ had trouble reading. In rapid succession, she slashed, stabbed, parried and attacked her _former_ Chevalier until all _he _could do was to defend against her. Such was the unleashed wrath of a Queen that even one as powerful as _he_ could not overcome. The moment _he_ lost the strength to retaliate, she took _him_ by the neck and took her fill of _his_blood before throwing him unto the green, green grass.

_He_ was Solomon Goldsmith, the only man that she, Diva, the Chiropteran Queen, would ever love.


	2. Trailer

Never fear who you truly are.

Solomon: I want to show you that we are miracles of this world.

You are the greatest warrior

(Saya charges towards hordes of Chiropterans)

Let those that love you drive your courage.

Kai: Saya! (Shoots one of the Corpse Corps down)

Haji: (Blocks Jame's spikes from Saya using his own body)

Solomon: (Cuts of Karl's arm while Karl drinks Saya's blood)

They want you to live.

Kai: Live today to smile tomorrow. There's no point in dying, Saya.

Solomon: I have given up everything to be with you.Be my bride.

Haji: Saya is the reason of my existence.

Embrace his love, and embrace your own life.

Solomon: Do you know that the land can glow like a rainbow, and the sea can be tinted with red? There are so many miracles that you have not seen, and I wish to see them with you.

Saya: Are you not Diva's Chevalier?

Solomon: But before that I am a man who loves you.

(Solomon kisses Saya)

Vangeance cannot end with vangeance.

Diva: Nee-sama, I know that you want to kill me. (Kneels to Saya) But spare my daughters. They are my only family next to you.

Nathan: If you can bring yourself to kill your own sister, can you bring yourself to kill her innocent daughters as well?

For he was the one who caused all your pain.

Solomon: Amshell Nii-san has planned to use Diva's daughters as the leaders of the Corpse Corps to destroy the human race,  
raised away from their own mother.

Diva: Amshell, was the one who whispered into my ear to kill Joel I...

Nathan: If you want peace to come between us, we must stop Amshell.

James: You have planned to use Diva all along!

Peace must come before the final battle is fought.

Saya: Diva, let's call a truce. We won't hurt each other ever again.

Diva: (Smiles and hugs Saya)

Amshell: I despise you, Saya. If it were not for you, Diva would still be only mine!

For the sake of your children, you will fight.

Solomon: I shall fight next to you for a future that our children will be proud of.

Joel VI: As penance for what my ancestor has done to you, Diva, will you accept me as the surrogate father of your children?

For the love of Blood, you must live.

(Saya and Diva charges at Amshell and rips out his heart)

For the future, you must survive.

(Four little girls play together on a meadow filled with flowers, watched by Saya, Diva, Haji and Joel)

This is the sort-of preview for my new fic, For the Love of Blood. Pls review to tell me if you liked this. 


End file.
